Une nuit au Gold Saucer
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Deuxième cadeau pour mon Phénix ! Aerith/Tifa


Aerith quitta Cloud après qu'ils soient descendus de la Grande Roue, à la fin de leur rendez-vous amical improvisé. Le Gold Saucer brillaient de tout ses feux, toujours aussi extravagant. La jeune Cetra s'amusait énormément, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Souriante, elle commença à errer entre les attractions et les stands, à la recherche de sa compagne. Elles devaient se retrouver dans une heure pour voir le spectacle au théâtre du parc, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rejoindre sa belle un peu avant.

Mais l'endroit était vraiment gigantesque, plein de monde, et son attention était sans cesse attiré par les animations en tout genre. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard si elle ne retournait pas à leur point de rendez-vous. En voyant son amie brune plus loin, qui attendait sagement devant l'entrée reliant le théâtre et les courses de chocobos, elle eut un grand sourire et accéléra le pas.

- Hello ! S'exclama le châtaine, une fois près d'elle.

- Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! Alors, cette balade avec notre cher Cloud ?

- Super ! On devrait aller faire un tour de Grande Roue tout à l'heure toutes les deux, c'est magnifique tu verras.

Tifa sourit à son tour devant la joie enfantine de sa compagne, elle était vraiment adorable, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Prise d'une soudaine envie, la combattante l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa compagne, agréablement surprise, passa ses bras dans son dos et approfondit le baiser. Elles se séparèrent, le souffle court, rougissantes en voyant les regards curieux des passants.

- On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce spectacle, au lieu d'en faire un nous même. Rigola la brune.

- A qui la faute ? Taquina Aerith.

- Toi. Tu n'a qu'à pas être aussi mignonne.

Le rire cristallin de la jolie fleuriste en rose les suivit dans la salle déjà sombre du grand théâtre. L'histoire était presque la même que celle où elle avait jouée avec leur leader plus tôt, mais cette fois c'est bien la princesse que le prince embrassa, et pas le méchant dragon. A la fin de la pièce, les deux amies décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau avant de faire un tour de Grande Roue. Tifa due avouer que la vue était superbe, le tout accompagné de feux d'artifices multicolores, et une fois revenues sur la terre ferme, elles rentrèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'hôtel, qui servait aussi de Maison Hantée.

L'endroit, désert à cette heure très avancée, était tout de même encore illuminé grâce aux lustres et aux bougies disséminés un peu partout dans la bâtisse. Les jeunes femmes retrouvèrent rapidement la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec Yuffie. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas présente dans la pièce.

- Yuffie t'as dit qu'elle partait ce soir ? Demanda Aerith.

- Non, c'est étrange…

Elles ressortirent pour aller chercher plus d'information auprès de leurs plus proche voisins : Cid, Barret et Cait-Sith. Cloud, Nanaki et Vincent partageaient une autre chambre, plus loin dans le couloir. Mais les combattantes n'eurent pas à aller jusque là-bas car c'est une Yuffie bien réveillée qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Bah vous êtes là ! Vous que vous rentriez pas, je suis venue ici, on fait une partie de carte, vous nous rejoignez ? Débita rapidement l'adolescente wutaienne.

- Non, ça ira, on était juste inquiètes pour toi, mais si tout va bien, on va vous laisser.

- Ok ! Je vais rester là cette nuit, m'attendez pas pour vous coucher ! A plus !

Et elle referma la porte en criant qu'elle avait vu que Cid avait touché à ses cartes, qu'il était un tricheur, et qu'il aurait un gage en punition. Tifa et Aerith pouffèrent en retournant à leur propre chambre. Cette jeune fille avait de l'énergie à revendre, elles ne doutaient pas un instant qu'elle était allée réveiller tout le monde parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, même si c'était en plein milieu de la nuit.

La Cetra referma la porte derrière elle en rentrant dans la chambre. Voyant sa compagne passer derrière les lits et commencer à enlever ses vêtements pour se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, elle eut une autre idée. Elles étaient seules pour plusieurs heures, ce qui était plutôt rare avec une vie comme la leur, autant en profiter, pas vrai ?

Tifa se retourna en entendant le déclic de la serrure et lança un regard interrogateur à le fleuriste. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire et enleva son gilet en avançant vers les lits. La brune haussa les épaules et finit de se déshabiller, passant simplement un t-shirt long. Elle se retourna en sentant deux fines mains sur ses hanches et croisa un regard vert prédateur.

Pas besoin de mots, elle pensait avoir bien comprit, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand les lèvres de son amante virent couvrir les siennes. Une langue taquine vint lécher ses lippes et elle ouvrit la bouche, accueillant l'intruse de bon cœur. Ses mains ne restaient pas en reste, et elle commença à déboutonner la robe rose d'Aerith, pendant que celle-ci passait le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de son ventre, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Quand le vêtement tomba au sol, Tifa les fit basculer toutes les deux sur le lit et partit explorer le cou de son amante avec sa bouche, embrassant, léchant, suçotant doucement la peau claire. Les soupires qu'elle entendait l'encourageaient à continuer et elle dégrafa rapidement le soutien-gorge blanc de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu profiter pleinement de toute la chair exposée, Aerith la repoussa gentiment pour lui enlever son t-shirt, et en profita pour caresser les superbes courbes de la brune, passant de ses hanches à son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules, pour finir par prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le contact de leur peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les fit frissonner de plus belle et la Cetra échangea leurs positions d'un mouvement de hanche, faisant gémir sa compagne. Elle lui fit ensuite subir le même traitement auquel elle avait eu droit précédemment et descendit vers ses seins, laissant l'épiderme rougit par ses baisers. Elle prit l'un des petit bout de chairs roses entre ses lèvres et joua avec de sa langue, pendant que sa main gauche caressait l'autre. Sa main droite repartit vers le ventre plat et elle sentit les mains de Tifa dans ses cheveux, défaisant son ruban pour ensuite effleurer son dos, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, retraçant ses côtes.

Une idée lui passa dans l'esprit en voyant son ruban près de l'oreiller. La châtaine se redressa un peu en souriant et attrapa le tissu rose, s'attirant le regard curieux de son amante. Elle lui prit doucement les poignets et les remonta vers la tête du lit, auquel elle les attacha grâce à son ruban. Satisfaite, l'Ancienne embrassa le front et les joues de la brune avant de retourner à son activité précédente. Tifa gémit.

- C'est injuste…

- Ca sera bien, tu verras. Sourit Aerith.

Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur le nombril, entrant avec sa langue, la faisant onduler tout autour. Ses mains continuaient les caresses sur la poitrine de la combattante entravée et gémissante. Après un moment, elle descendit encore, évitant la zone la plus érogène de sa compagne qui protesta, frustrée, et embrassa l'intérieure de ses cuisses en souriant, amusée. Finalement elle s'approcha de son intimité où elle déposa un baiser. La brune bougea alors, montant le bassin vers elle en gémissant fortement.

Mais la châtaine, sadique, remonta vers son ventre où elle laissa une traînée de baisers, puis passa entre ses seins et donna un coup de langue sur le lobe percé, faisant cliqueter la boucle d'oreille argenté qui s'y trouvait.

- Aerith…

Sentant l'urgence dans sa voix, la fleuriste décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle refit alors le chemin inverse et posa à nouveau ses lèvres entre les jambes de son amante, explorant cette endroit bien connu de sa langue, encouragée par les plaintes de plaisir de Tifa.

Quand elle la sentit prête, elle entra doucement un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle le bougea doucement jusqu'à ce que la brune en demande plus. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses buccales sur le sexe de son amante. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à l'autre jeune femme pour atteindre l'orgasme, en criant le nom de sa compagne.

Aerith se redressa et libéra la brune essoufflée. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elles passèrent un moment à se câliner avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de Tifa et qu'elle ne s'endorme dans les bras de sa belle.

AT

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle tomba sur le visage paisible de la châtaine. Elle sourit, un élan d'amour pour la jeune femme lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte et embrassa son front.

- Mmh… j'aime ce réveil… marmonna la Cetra sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu vas adorer ce qui va suivre alors.

- Ah oui ?

- On a encore du temps avant de devoir repartir. A mon tour de jouer. Sourit Tifa en tirant la couette sur elles.

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Eh bien me revoilà avec encore un OS, et bien particulier car il s'agit de mon premier lemon ! J'espère m'être pas trop trop mal débrouillée, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, histoire de savoir si je dois arrêter d'en écrire. XD J'ai toujours pensé que mon premier lemon serait un yaoi, mais non, c'est un yuri... Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire ! ^^<p> 


End file.
